


Speechless

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jensen was still capable of speech, then Cougar wasn’t nearly finished yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a ficlet a day to count down the days of summer.

Sometimes stupid people asked Cougar how he could stand having a boyfriend that talked as much as Jensen did. That question usually got the person a death glare if they were lucky or a hard kick with a steel-toed boot if they weren’t. It all depended on how they asked the question.

Frankly, Cougar loved to listen to Jensen talk. The sheer number of words that his lover managed to utter was awe-inspiring. Jensen talked more in one afternoon than Cougar probably did in a year, with a nearly limitless number of topics. The chatter was a welcome noise, filling up all of Cougar’s silences. 

Of course, what Cougar liked best was taking those words away from Jensen.

“You sadistic Latin bastard!” Jensen pounded his hand against the ground.

Cougar smirked. If Jensen was still capable of speech, then he wasn’t nearly finished yet.

The team was on leave and the others had gone their separate ways. Clay was shacked up with one of his volatile women, Pooch was spending some quality time with Jolene and Roque was on an extended bar crawl. Cougar and Jensen had rented a secluded cabin for the weekend. The two of them had taken advantage of the solitude by making love on every available surface on the inside and had moved the action outside.

“Why are you stopping?” Jensen writhed underneath Cougar. “Blue balls is an actual condition, you know. You’re going to have to explain to the nurse at the ER why you brought your boyfriend with the bluest pair of testes since Babe the Blue Ox.”

Cougar let the whined words go over his head. The two of them had been lounging in the back of the cabin, a tub of ice between them that was stocked with beer. Cougar had snagged Jensen’s belt loop when the younger man walked by, pulling him into his lap. Jensen has sputtered a protest, but Cougar had quickly muffled it with a kiss. Kisses lead to caresses, which lead to moans and clothing flying through the air. In short order, Cougar had Jensen on his knees in the grass, both of them thankful that Jensen was still loose from their lovemaking marathon.

Things were going nicely until Cougar stopped his action, hips stilling against the meaty curve of Jensen’s ass. He stopped to stroke Jensen’s back, admiring the play of smooth skin over hard muscles.

“Cougar!”

“Shhhh- . . . .” Cougar indulged himself, running his hands up and down his lover’s sides, smiling as Jensen arched his back in response. 

Jensen pushed back, almost forcing Cougar onto his haunches. “Please, Cougs, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Trust me.” Cougar moved his hips back as slowly as he could, grinning as Jensen moaned something that sounded vaguely like ‘finally.’ He thrust back in just as slowly, giving Jensen some of the friction he was so obviously desperate for, but not enough to allow him to come.

“More.”Jensen shifted his hips. “C’mon!”

Cougar refused to be influenced. Instead, he kept the pace slow, savoring both the tight grip of his lover’s body on his cock and Jensen’s responses to his slow, but deep thrusts. Every so often, Cougar came to a stop as he was fully sheathed inside Jensen’s ass. Sometimes after a few moments, he changed to short, staccato micro-thrusts, but usually just concentrated on the intimate connection. 

“Please,” Jensen’s voice was hoarse and his demands had changed to pleas. He tried to balance on one hand and bring the other one up to finish himself off, but every time he did, Cougar slapped his ass sharply, reminding him of who was in control.

Feeling his own immanent orgasm, Cougar changed tactics. He grabbed Jensen’s hips and began to thrust fast and hard. Jensen cried out wordlessly and thrust back, fully onboard with his lover’s intention.

They’d made love so many times over the past few days that orgasm wasn’t easy to reach. Jensen was constantly moaning, but hadn’t yet come. Cougar frowned, he’d meant to make his lover fall apart, not torment him. Tossing his head back to get his sweaty hair out of his face, Cougar spied the tub of melting ice and grinned. 

Cougar thrust in again and stilled. Jensen whimpered, although he was beyond forming words. Cougar took advantage of the younger man’s temporary speechlessness. He removed one hand from Jensen’s hip and made an awkward grab for the tub. He snagged an ice cube and brought it to Jensen’s back, running it along the nobby line of Jensen’s spine.

“Oh, god!” Jensen’s reaction was immediate. His back bent like a bow ready to be fired and Cougar could even feel the younger man’s sphincter tighten.

With an evil grin, Cougar made swirling patterns on Jensen’s ass with the ice cube before leaving it to melt at the small of Jensen’s back. He returned his hand to Jensen’s hip and resumed his thrusting. Jensen’s hands dug into the grass and his moaning was constant.

“Mi amore,” Cougar was finding it hard to talk himself. “Now.”

Jensen cried out and bucked wildly underneath Cougar. Having the nearly uncontrollable man underneath him sparked Cougar’s own orgasm and his vision whited out as he felt himself spill inside of his lover.

When Cougar came to, he was laying on the grass. He figured he was on his side because that’s the way Jensen was laying and they were nose to nose. Jensen’s eyes were closed, but they opened even as Cougar watched. To his satisfaction, there was a look of satiated calm that Jensen only got after a round of extraordinary sex.

“Don’t get cocky,” Jensen’s voice was hoarse. “You really are a sadistic Latin bastard.”

Cougar didn’t even try to argue. “Si.”

“I’m gonna take a nap right here,” Jensen patted the grass. “Right now.”

“Si.” Cougar was too exhausted to even lean over to kiss his lover. He fell asleep to the sounds of insects buzzing, birds chirping and Jensen’s contented snore.

~the end~


End file.
